The present invention pertains to novel microorganisms of the family Lactobacillaceae, especially to microorganisms of the genus Lactobacillus, that are useful in preventing or treating diarrhoea. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of said microorganisms for the preparation of an ingestable support and to a composition containing the same.
Organisms that produce lactic acid as a major metabolic component have been known for a long time. These bacteria may be found in milk or in milk processing factories, respectively, living or decaying plants but also in the intestine of man and animals. These microorganisms, summarized under the term “lactic acid bacteria”, represent a rather inhomogeneous group and comprise e.g. the genera Lactococcus, Lactobacillus, Streptococcus, Bifidobacterium, Pediococcus etc.
Lactic acid bacteria have been utilized as fermenting agents for the preservations of food taking benefit of a low pH and the action of fermentation products generated during the fermentative activity thereof to inhibit the growth of spoilage bacteria. To this end, lactic acid bacteria have been used for preparing a variety of different foodstuff such as cheese, yogurt and other fermented dairy products from milk.
Quite recently lactic acid bacteria have attracted a great deal of attention in that some strains have been found to exhibit valuable properties to man and animals upon ingestion. In particular, specific strains of Lactobacillus or Bifidobacterium have been found to be able to colonize the intestinal mucosa and to assist in the maintenance of the well-being of man and animal.
In this respect, EP 0 768 375 discloses specific strains of the genus Bifidobacterium, that are capable to become implanted in the intestinal flora and may adhere to intestinal cells. These Bifidobacteria are reported to assist in immunomodulation, being capable to competitively exclude adhesion of pathogenic bacteria to intestinal cells, thus assisting in the maintenance of the individual's health.
During the last few years research has also focused on the potential use of lactic acid bacteria as probiotic agents. Probiotics are considered to be viable microbial preparations which promote the individual's health by preserving the natural microflora in the intestine. A microbial preparation may be commonly accepted as a probiotic in case the effectual microbes thereof and their mode of action are known. Probiotics are deemed to attach to the intestine's mucosa, colonize the intestinal tract and likewise prevent attachment of harmful microorganisms thereon. A crucial prerequisite for their action resides in that they have to reach the gut's mucosa in a proper and viable form and do not get destroyed in the upper part of the gastrointestinal tract, especially by the influence of the low pH prevailing in the stomach.
In this respect, WO 97/00078 discloses a specific strain, termed Lactobacillus GG (ATCC 53103), as such a probiotic. The microorganism is particularly employed in a method of preventing or treating food induced hypersensitivity reactions in that it is administered to a recipient together with a food material that has been subjected to a hydrolysis treatment with pepsin and/or trypsin. The Lactobacillus strain selected is described as exhibiting adhesive and colonizing properties and showing a protease enzyme system, so that the protein material contained in the foodstuff to be administered is further hydrolysed by means of proteases secreted by the specific Lactobacillus strain. The method discussed in this document shall eventually result in the uptake of protein material by the gut that does not show a substantial amount of allergenic material anymore.
Further, in EP 0 577 903 reference is made to the use of such lactic acid bacteria having the ability of replacing Heliobacter pylori, the acknowledged cause for the development of ulcer, in the preparation of a support intended for the therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of an ulcer associated with the action of Heliobacter pylori. 
In knowledge of the valuable properties particular strains of lactic acid bacteria may provide there is a desire in the art for additional lactic acid bacterial strains that are beneficial to the well being of man and/or animal.